


Убежище

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nea is in his head, Vampires, nea is a little shit, no beta we die like man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 1 - УбежищеАллен Малкавиан, и в его голове живет Неа, который до этого ушел в паутину.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 5





	Убежище

Иногда в этом мире черезвычайно сложно быть Малкавианом.

Особенно сложно, если ты Аллен.

И ещё если твоя нежизнь омрачена парнем, которого видишь только ты, всё становится только лучше.

Нет, честно, ладно, если бы это являлось его безумием — да, тяжело, но всяко легче, к Малкавианам с жизофренией все уже давным-давно привыкли.

Вот только твой прекрасный сосед — сущность из Паутины, Безумец, который на грани смерти решил, что лучше так, чем навсегда исчезнуть. И семья его тебя совершенно не жалует, очень круто быть в плохих отношениях с Примогеном твоего клана.

Нет.

Тысячелетий Граф — нет, серьезно, ему действительно тысяча? — словно чувствовал в нём своего нерадивого ребёнка, который пытался диаблеризировать его, и не может оставить в покое. А остальная семья разрывается между напряжённым недоверием и откровенным обожанием.

Становясь вампиром, Аллен ожидал немного другого.

Неа — что это за имя вообще? — только смеялся в его голове, и черезчур уж реально бродил рядом, и прикосновения у него были вполне себе реальными, слишком уж горячими на вечно холодной коже.

Уолкер ведь прожил как-то свои триста лет, путешествуя по миру, и всё нормально было. Но нет — Лондон решил врезать ему прямо по лицу, прямо с любовью.

Нет ведь с ним ничего необычного — подумаешь, шрам на пол лица и белые волосы, встречается и хуже. Ну связь с Полотном у него черезчур сильная, это на самом деле только проблема — он чувствует как обращают, и чувствует когда у кого-то наступает окончательная смерть.

Сложно любить свою нежизнь, когда при чьей-то смерти ты можешь увидеть то, что они видели в свои последние мгновения.

Последние ночи — время когда постоянно кто-то да умирают, и Малкавиане в панике обращают даже чаще, хотят судорожно разбавить свою кровь, и он их понимает. Сложно не понимать, когда ты слышишь шёпот Патриарха на самом краю Паутины, как он приближается, и от этого стынет в и так холодных венах.

За свои годы Аллену много раз приходилось менять Убежища — паранойя не давала осесть, а Неа только подстёгивал её, шептал на ухо и показывал пальцем, говорил не оборачиваться.

Оборачиваться в принципе нельзя, в мире Малкавианов лучше смотреть только в вперёд. Он уже посмотрел при Обращении, спасибо, ему хватило, ему и так иногда сняться Баали с их демонами.

Иногда Аллен надеется больше ничего не увидеть.

И это как главная тайна жизни Безумца.

В Лондоне жить особенно тяжело, и покинуть город сложно, и каждое его Убежище находят, посылают письма — с издёвкой, с оформлением с клоунами, что вызывает рвотные позывы — и приходится снова убегать. Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол зверем, чувствует как с ним играются.

Пока он не попадает к местному скоплению Анархов, и даже если он никогда не питал к ним особой любви — он был воспитан и взращен Камарильей, не его это — но они дают ему Убежище — теперь настоящее — и они против Тысячелетнего Графа, и большего ему, в сущности, и не нужно, чтобы встать на их сторону.

Он устал оставаться в стороне, уходить каждый раз, когда опасность подходит и Неа шепчет о врагах в темноте. Иногда Кэмпбелл действительно бывает полезным, он опытная древняя сущность, и это словно Наставник в твоей собственной голове. Помешательство приветливо скалится, готовое обрушится на тех, кто рискнёт потревожить убежище Малкавиана.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
